Not Sharing
by arinal
Summary: It's not that he is greedy. It's just that he doesn't want to share


"Kihara-kun! Kyaaaaa~~!"

Sounds of girls squealing can be heard from acros the field. Chisaki, who is currently cooking in home economic room, chuckled when she heard noises from the field.

"Ahhh, what a pity, I want to watch Kihara-kun too, you know"

"It's rare for archery club to train outdoor after all,and here we are, stuck with clubs activities"

"Don't say it, this is sucks. How could we know archery club will train outside while we must make preparation for festival. Kaichou will be mad if we didn't finish this"

The girls in cooking club keep talking with gloomy expression. Starting from next week, it's the day of festival. Every club and class will be participating. As always the cooking club will open a cafe with various handmade cake and cookies. And so, they must perfecting the recipe and menu for the upcoming festival.

"Chisaki-chan is so lucky, you get to see him everyday, don't you?"one of the girls offhandedly saying while kneading dough. "In such a fine days like this and I don't get to see him in action." She continued and banging her dough to the counter.

Chisaki smiled apologetically. "Well, I can't say that I didn't see him enough." She muttered."Why don't we finish this quick, and maybe we can catch them before their training finish" she suggested.

"YOSH!" everyone laughed and fastening their movements.

After 2 hour practicing, finally archery clubs training finished. Tsumugu let out a long sigh. It's been a while since their club training outdoors. Their president wants them to simulate the show that will be performed in festival next week. For Tsumugu, it's such a hassle training outdoor, the girls really noisy and make some guys lost their focus.

"Ah we make it in time!" Chisaki exclaimed to the girls when she spots the archery club sitting in the side of the field. They haven't change their clothes yet. That's mean they just finished their training. Right after Chisaki say it, the girls already runs to that direction. Their club make some lemonade to give out because they want to have reasons to get close and talk with archery clubs member.

Looking at the girls, Chisaki walks on opposite direction. She knows the power of jealous teenager and kept her relationship with Tsumugu as secret. Of course it means home address a secret too. They will go home separately and meet up before they reach home. Usually around supermarket when there is no students around. Chisaki cannot imagine her school life if the girls know that she has the same home address as Tsumugu.

This time they agreed to meet in Sayama market. Chisaki needs to do her groceries, and with Tsumugu on her way home, it will be easier for her to carry stuff home. After greeting Hikari's sister and her little son, Akira, Chisaki went for her groceries.

It easier to lost track of time when one buying something. Without her noticing, Tsumugu already arrived. He pat her shoulder, startling her.

"Ah!" she exclaimed, holding her hands near her chest. "When did you arrive?" She asked.

"Just now," he answered. "Are you finished already?" he ask, seeing her basket full of things.

Chisaki nodded. "Em, let me pay for it first." She said. Tsumugu nodded, wordlessly taking over the basket and carried it to the cashier.

After paying, the two of them walk home. Like always Tsumugu carrying most of the stuff that Chisaki buys. The two of walk in comfortable silence. Chisaki knows that Tsumugu seldom talks unless necessary. Because of that, Chisaki who usually bantering with Hikari, Manaka and Kaname having a had time get used to this silence at first. But now, she admits that with Tsumugu's silence always make her feel comfortable.

"You know.." suddenly Tsumugu breaks the silence between them. His tone carried a little hesitation to continue."Your club sending my club some lemonade today,"

Chisaki glanced at him. "You shouldn't suprised, it's your fans gift after all,"she giggled. "They made such a fuss because they didn't get to see you in action. Whats wrong?" She asked when she saw Tsumugu frowned.

Tsumugu scratched his neck awkwardly,"No, it's not that. I mean, you didn't go with them?"

"I don't want to face the wrath of the girls yet. They are your fan you know? Do you expect me to be bullied by entire school?" Chisaki chastised him. Shrugged her shoulder, she mumbled "Even though I'm the one that made lemonade"

Hearing her mumble, Tsumugu smiled. "Later on, let them made it themselves." He said. "Ah,"He stopped. "if you make something, just give it to me. Don't go through the trouble of giving it to the team. Its exhausting."

Chisaki nodded while thinking she wouldn't want to through that problem again after all. Making lemonade for a team sure not an easy task. Tsumugu looked at her, his mouth curled upwards when he saw her affirmation. Both of them back to the silenced that they enjoy very much and walked home.

Finally its finished! thank you so much for reading and reviewing (if you'd like). I'm really not good at writing things :(. But I hope you'll enjoy it.

**Disc: Nagi no Asukara is not mine. it belongs to other


End file.
